


To The Stars And Back, Dean Winchester

by orphan_account



Series: Stardust [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Blanket Forts, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More love confessions, Probably ooc, SO MUCH FLUFF, heart eyes, i needed i ton of fluff when i wrote these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get some surprise visitors at the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Stars And Back, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoodyAquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/gifts).



Dean woke to the loud groaning of the telescope dome closing. He blinked up at the rapidly disappearing sky and blinked in shock, realizing that he and Cas must have dozed off. He rolled over onto his side, to see Cas’ amazing blue eyes staring at him in confusion.

 

“Sam said he wasn’t going to be back until Friday.” Cas whispered. Dean froze, blood running cold.

 

“Then who the hell closed the thing?” He whispered, sitting slowly, and peering around in his Christmasy blanket fort monstrosity. Cas sat up as well, his hair rucked up and his trench coat ruffled adorably. Dean smiled softly and kissed Cas’ forehead before silently standing and walking towards the other end of the library. 

 

Cas followed silently, grabbing onto the back of Dean’s button down. Dean could feel Cas pulling out his angel blade and he smiled softly at the thought of his angel protecting his back. 

 

“What the hell was that noise?” A female voice called from their left. Dean and Cas froze.

 

“That dumb hunter fell asleep with the telescope dome open.” Another female voice called from their left. Cas’ frown deepened. “Do you think he’s gay?” Cas pulled Dean down onto one of the mattresses between the bookshelves and they watched the females enter from opposite sides of the library.

 

“Dean or Sam?” Charlie asked, walking in from the kitchen and freezing. “Holy hell…what is all this?” she peered at the mess in awe. 

 

“Dean.” Dorothy said bouncing slightly. Dean frowned at her, wondering what the weird lump on her front was, then realizing she had a baby in a sling. 

 

What?!

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, Dean is totally bi.”

 

“I see…he is sleeping there with another male.” Dorothy pointed to the observatory and the two women turned and froze at the sight of the rumpled blankets on the unoccupied bed. 

 

“Who was the other guy?” Dorothy shrugged at Charlie and Charlie looked around the fort once more, pausing when she saw Dean and Cas’ faces blinking at her from behind a bookcase. “Heya boys!” she smiled warmly.

 

Dean went to greet her but Cas jerked him back by the tail of his shirt. Dean squawked and peered at Cas in outrage. 

 

“Cas it’s just Charlie and Dorothy!” He waved his arms at the girls. Cas scowled.

 

“This is Castiel?” Charlie’s voice ratcheted up a couple octaves and everyone cringed. “I was right! Dreamy!” She winked at Dean and Dean blushed, turning to tuck his face into Cas’ lapel. 

 

“This is Charlie Bradbury?” Cas murmured. Dean nodded, mortified at Charlie’s salacious smirk. “And Dorothy Baum?” Charlie and Dorothy smirked at each other before introducing themselves to Castiel.

 

“I always wanted to meet you, but Dean was being over protective of you!” Charlie winked and Dean frowned.

 

“I do believe that Dean and I were not really on speaking terms, last you and he met.” Cas smiled at her while methodically checking to make sure she wasn’t a monster. Charlie frowned at his words as he sliced her arm with a silver blade.

 

“Why not?” She scowled at Dean. Dean shrugged and turned to Dorothy, pointing at the baby.

 

“Explain.” He demanded, taking the sleeping child from her without asking. Dorothy smiled at him bemused, as Cas checked her over as well.

 

“Well, strange things happen in Oz.” She smiled as Dean rubbed his hand over the baby’s tuft of flaming red hair.

 

“Like two lesbians having a baby.” Charlie and Dorothy shared lovesick looks and turned back to a blinking Dean. Dean bounced the baby like it was second nature and smiled.

 

“Of course you two are together.” He rolled his eyes before turning to show the baby to Cas. They girls awed as Cas’ hard eyes melted at the sight of the red haired angel that squirmed in his sleep. The baby’s eyes fluttered and shocking green eyes peered at them curiously. He yawned and turned, reaching for Charlie. She smiled and scooped up her baby, cooing at him.

 

“What’s his name?” Cas asked, smiling at the two.

 

“Dean Oliver Baum.” Dorothy said proudly. Dean gaped at her in Charlie in shock.

 

“You named your baby after me?” he blinked. “Why would you name your baby after me?”

 

“Why wouldn’t they?” Cas asked, reaching out for the baby. Charlie handed baby Dean over readily. Cas smiled and tucked the child into his arms, rocking him. “You, Dean Winchester are an incredibly brave, selfless person with a heart far far too large for the world you live in.”

 

“Cas…”Dean blushed. Cas blinked at him and smiled. 

 

“I know you say that your heart is battered, bruised and broken…but what is left is still good. That is why you are the righteous man. Because of the goodness of your heart.” 

 

“I hardly think I’m the righteous man anymore, Cas.” Dean frowned and rubbed his arm self-consciously. Cas shrugged and walked down the library, cooing to the baby. They watched him pause to peer through the telescope and then they turned to Dean.

 

“Alright, what’s wrong with you?” Charlie pouted at the hunter. Dean tilted his head in confusion. “You’re acting…fragile…it’s not like you.” 

 

“I am fragile.” Dean sighed… “I’ve died and come back from the dead hundreds of times, Charlie…I’m tired.”

 

“You died again?” Dorothy frowned and Charlie gasped.

 

“I died…and when I came back…I wasn’t me. I just barely turned back into me and…I’m still adjusting to it.”

 

“What were you before?” They frowned in confusion.

 

“I came back as a demon.” Charlie choked and Dorothy crossed herself. “And not just any demon…a knight of hell.”

 

“How?” Dorothy asked in horror.

 

“What’s a knight of hell?” Charlie frowned.

 

“They’re Cain’s demons. Nearly impossible to kill.” Cas said, approaching them, bouncing little Dean who was cooing nonsense at him. “In fact only a bearer of the mark of Cain can kill them.”

 

“So I took the mark of Cain.” Dean said, pulling up his sleeve. “And I killed a knight…but I died later and I came back as a demon…it wasn’t pleasant.”

 

“You were an asshole of a demon.” Cas scowled. Dean snorted and smiled at the small baby.

 

“Aww, Ollie, this is your uncle Dean, say ‘Hi’” Charlie cooed. 

 

“Da!” the baby waved it’s chubby fist before promptly sticking his fist into his mouth and cooing at Cas.

 

“Oh, really?” Cas smiled and raised an eyebrow at the baby. “Well of course you like Dean, you have good taste.” He smiled and Dean’s heart melted as Cas and Ollie continued to converse with each other. Dorothy and Charlie sighed.

 

“Keep him.” Charlie whispered, winking conspiratorially. 

 

“I plan to.” Dean smirked back. Cas looked up and smiled widely and Dean’s heart ached. “All right, hand him over.” He reached for the baby and Cas reluctantly handed him over. 

 

“I like babies.”

 

“You’d make a good dad.” Dorothy noted.

 

“I was a good dad.” Dean sighed, ruffling Ollie’s hair.

 

“Was? As in you have kids?” Charlie gaped. Dean blinked at her. 

 

“What you didn’t think those books told my whole life’s story did you?”

 

“You have kids?!” Charlie repeated in shock. 

 

“I helped take care of Lisa’s son Ben for a while. He was practically my own son.” Dean smiled at the baby and kissed his forehead. “And then I had my daughter Emma….” He trailed off and winced. Cas sighed sadly and pulled Dean closer, kissing his forehead.

 

“Emma?” Charlie frowned in confusion.

 

“She was an amazon. She was conceived, born and turned into a teenager in the space of three days.” Dean sighed, leaning back into Cas’ arms. 

 

“What happened?” Dorothy asked, sitting on the table, dodging a string of lights and swatting at the sheets.

 

“Sam killed her. She was a monster.” 

 

“When we went to purgatory we saw her again.” Cas said. “Dean got the change to be her father for a while. But she didn’t want to return to the human world with us.”

 

“And I had that shifter baby for a while.” Dean smiled and bouncing Ollie. That baby was adorable. If really annoying.” Cas smirked.

 

“I’m so confused.” Charlie turned to Dorothy who smiled at her and patted her hand reassuringly. Dean hogged time with Ollie until the baby fell asleep. Charlie pouted for about half an hour because Dean was better at putting her son to sleep than she was. Dorothy just smiled and pulled her to one of the mattresses in the library and they curled up, forming a shield around their baby. Cas and Dean watched them fall asleep and smiled to each other.

 

They picked their way over to the observatory and crawled onto their mattress and smiled at each other. 

 

“You’re good with children.” Cas smiled softly. 

 

“So are you. I saw you, when you were watching your boss’ baby. It was adorable.” Dean blushed and Cas blushed as well.

 

“I like children.”

 

“Mmm.” Dean blinked lazily. “Me too. Let’s have some, some day.” 

 

“What?” Cas stared in shock. Dean smiled at him.

 

“Hey, now that I’ve got you, I don’t plan on letting you go, ever again.” He reached out and tugged on Cas’ shirt for emphasis before pulling him in for their first kiss. Cas gasped into the kiss and returned it enthusiastically, if sloppily. Dean pulled back smiling. “I want you for the rest of my life and then some.”

 

“To the stars and back, Dean Winchester.” Cas smiled, going in for another kiss.


End file.
